Wings of Freedom: Twisted Unofficial Chapter
by Kat Harley
Summary: Hanji Zoe como la Reina espartana Gorgo, Levi como el Rey Leónidas I y Erwin como Temístocles (Nota: Para fines de contexto, el nombre de Temístocles es Eruvin). El salón del senado y toda una serie de interesantes acontecimientos que les dejarán con la boca abierta. Lemon HARD Sexual


_Esto es hard puro, señores. Les pido una disculpa por las inexactitudes históricas que evidentemente tengo, pero por supuesto, acabo de ver hace poco la película y honestamente se me ocurrió en un devaneo sexual de mi imaginación. _

_No soy fanática de los tríos y menos que incluyan a Erwin, pero me pidieron esto y hélo aquí._

_El fanfic está dedicado al Grupo LeviHanji de Facebook, especialmente a Alkimista y Arely que parecen sumamente entusiasmadas con la idea de Levi y Erwin con su (nuestra) amada Hanji._

_33 días solamente. Un buen número, señor Extraño._

* * *

-Alas de Libertad-

Twisted Unofficial Chapter

_- "__…¿Por qué sois las únicas, vosotras las laconias, que mandáis a los hombres?_

_- Es porque –contestó con dignidad- Somos las únicas que damos a luz a verdaderos hombres…"-_

La luna se elevaba, alta y fría en el cielo de la cálida Grecia. La Reina recorría el palacio de Esparta en el más completo silencio, pues la reunión a la que asistiría esa noche era un secreto total entre su esposo, el máximo comandante del ejército, su esposo, el Rey de Esparta y ella misma. No sabía de qué se trataba en realidad, pero su semblante serio por lo corriente, tenía un halo de misterio extra que la intrigó. Hacía un viento muy agradable, con olor a sal y algas, tan característico del Mediterráneo. Su cabello caía a su espalda en castaños bucles de un ligero tono dorado, que se movían al ritmo de la brisa marina. El vello de sus brazos se erizó de pronto. Haría más frío en sólo unos cuantos minutos. Se echó el albornoz que llevaba en la mano sobre los hombros y rápidamente se cubrió la cabeza con la capucha. Al llegar al salón destinado a las reuniones con los miembros del senado, el escalofrío que la recorrió se hizo más intenso.

El lugar olía al más exquisito incienso. Rodeada de cortinajes y velos, una cama se alzaba al centro, sobre el escalón redondo del púlpito de los discursos, engalanada por cuatro columnas de granito rosado, las que sostenían los mencionados cortinajes. Sonrió de lado ligeramente. Sólo a su esposo se le podría ocurrir algo así para agasajarla. Zoe se acercó al estrado, en el cual, en un jarrón de oro puro, regalo de uno de los senadores, enormes rosas rojas, cultivadas directamente de su propio invernadero, se alzaban sobre la boca de éste. Parecían de terciopelo y su aroma impregnaba el salón. Alrededor de todo el salón había cirios que chisporroteaban y su luz era realmente intensa. Sintió entonces la presencia de alguien y asumió que era su esposo, así que volteó. Pero la cara de su esposo no era la que la escudriñaba con detenimiento en la obscuridad, o al menos no justo allí. Era Eruvin. Aquel guerrero del que se decían muchas cosas; que era descendente de las tierras germanas y se había establecido desde la más tierna infancia en Atenas, el que asesinó al Rey Darío, perseguido por su hijo Jerjes luego de eso.

Zoe no le tenía aprecio alguno, de hecho lo tenía por un idealista. Y a la Reina Zoe de Esparta eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Ella compartía la opinión de Levi de que la condición de un hombre era ser un hombre guerrero y amante de su esposa y de su patria. No más. Sus hijos serían tan amantes de su esposa y de su patria como él mismo y entrenados en la más estricta disciplina bélica para morir, como su padre, por su patria, en el apogeo de su adultez joven.

Era una existencia cruel, pero justa.

Y la reina, igual que el rey, la aceptaba y había enseñado a su hijo a vivir con esa ideología y a morir por ella como lo haría todo espartano.

Eruvin se inclinó frente a ella, que le miró, interiormente asustada. Pero por fuera su gesto era de total frialdad y se sorprendió de su bien manejado semblante, imperturbable. Eruvin se inclinó entonces, con una rodilla en suelo y extendió su mano, a lo que la reina respondió extendiéndole la suya para que la besase. Era el rito común de los guerreros hacia su reina gobernante. Para un espartano, la reina tenía un lugar tanto o incluso más importante que el del propio rey. Y la reina Zoe era querida y admirada no sólo por su belleza y generosidad para con su pueblo, sino por sus bien estudiados dotes de estratega y sus increíbles dones como guerrera. Era de todos bien sabido que la reina había sido la única reina de Esparta hija de un Rey de Esparta, esposa de un Rey de Esparta y madre de un Rey de Esparta (por ese entonces, su hijo estaba apenas en vistas de serlo). Su padre, el Rey Cleómenes, confiaba profundamente en su destreza con la espada y en su habilidad para el manejo de las cuestiones de estado, motivo por el que la dio por esposa a Levi I, Rey de Esparta, quien le sucedió una vez estuvieron casados. A Levi le venía bien cualquier esposa, por eso al contraer nupcias precisamente con la princesa Zoe, joven, hermosa, pensó que le iría bien. Incluso él pensaba que sus dotes eran meramente rumores del palacio. Pero no. Esta mujer era poderosa, y cuando lo descubrió, una noche en que trató de poseerla y ésta en un arranque de furia lo montó a él asestándole un bofetón, automáticamente su conformidad se transformó en una lujuria aplastante que le dominó. Deseaba poseerla, aplastarla bajo su peso, hacerla suya a cualquier precio. No bastaba con que fuese su esposa. _Quería mucho más_. Y así lo había hecho. Hasta la muerte del soberano, la reina era su confidente, aliada y consejera más importante. Todas sus decisiones se basaban en las de ella.

Eruvin alzó la vista y la recorrió con la vista, como recorrería con la mirada a cualquier esclava. Esto la disgustó muchísimo y lo miró, devolviéndole mirada por mirada, con los transparentes ojos fijos en los profundamente azules de él. Estuvo a nada de desenvainar su pequeño blasón, el que siempre llevaba detrás de la fajilla, en el vientre, pero entonces fue cuando, detrás de la cama y sin que hubiera reparado en su presencia, el rey salió al encuentro de ambos y Zoe de inmediato le interrogó.

- ¿Qué hace este miserable extranjero en mi casa, amado Rey? – Expresó esta frase con sencillez y sin un solo dejo de queja en su voz. Estaba exigiéndole de la manera más cariñosa que conocía, una explicación.

- Mi amada Reina, nuestro… _Invitado_… Quiere obsequiarte con algo. Me lo ha pedido como un regalo especial, al estar tan cerca las festividades por tu nacimiento – y el Rey la miraba fijamente, estudiándola y le pasó el brazo por la cintura, gesto posesivo que no pasó en absoluto desapercibido a la reina y que incitó una media sonrisa en el rostro ligeramente tostado del guerrero ateniense.

Entonces la reina comprendió todo. Su marido había urdido alguna especie de extraño e inexplicable plan, alguna especie de… _Sorpresa_ para las festividades por sus veintiséis años de vida, que sin duda, la joven reina disimulaba muy bien, pues tenía un cuerpo esbelto y elástico, de tersa y dorada piel que brillaba con la luz del día y que por la noche parecía relumbrar de lo lisa que era. Su rostro no tenía una sola arruga y sólo unas líneas casi imperceptibles cruzaban ligeras los extremos curvados de sus ojos castaños. Su espalda descubierta, los huesos de sus homóplatos y de su espalda baja sólo demostraban la calidad de su entrenamiento. Sus brazos alzaban la espada con la misma facilidad de cualquiera de sus mejores guerreros y tenían unas curvas dignas de la mujer más preciosa de Ática, famosa por la calidad de raza de sus mujeres.

El Rey tomó la cintura de su esposa, marcada y ceñida por una fajilla de piel y hundió su nariz en el hueco de su cuello, entre su oreja y su hombro derechos. La reina miraba fijamente al soldado extranjero, expectante, con las pupilas dilatadas e interrogantes. Sus glúteos rozaban la inminente erección de su esposo, la que sentía por debajo del traje, a pesar de ser éste de piel y pelo de toro. Entreabrió los labios respirando con fuerza y ladeó su cabeza hacia Levi, resoplando. Entonces el guerrero de Atenas se acercó a ella mirándola sin hablar, con su vista fija por completo en sus ojos, como una cobra que trata de hechizar a su siguiente presa. La reina observó a Eruvin acercarse y sin quitar sus ojos de los de él, deslizó su mano izquierda sobre su vientre y sacó de entre la fajilla el blasón, blandiéndolo por la empuñadura de plata con destreza. El rey retuvo su mano y terminó por retirárselo distrayéndola con sendos besos en el cuello, sosteniendo su mano en alto, mirando de soslayo al ateniense. Éste por su parte, se acercó al oído izquierdo de la soberana de Esparta y murmuró con seguridad y estremecedora voz: "_Usted pretendía atravesarme… Pero es usted quien será atravesada…". _

La reina contuvo la respiración y le devolvió la mirada. No estaba entendiendo nada. ¿Su propio esposo la entregaba al soldado ateniense, a quien consideraba un cobarde y llamaba "_amante de hombres"_? No tenía sentido.

La erección del rey iba en aumento y ella se apegaba a él lo más que podía, evitando al ateniense que comenzaba a acariciarla con sus manos fuertes, más blancas de lo usual. Sus caricias, sin embargo no eran rudas, y comenzaron a desprender de sus labios tal cantidad de gemidos y jadeos que no podía reprimir y que llenaron el salón, cerrado ya por dentro por el rey.

Éste comenzó a acariciar los pechos de su esposa sobre el delgado vestido de manta, con la misma rudeza que cuando estaban solos. La reina comenzó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás dejándose besar el lado derecho del cuello por su esposo y el lado izquierdo por el guerrero ateniense. Ambos la sostenían mientras cada una de sus manos prodigaba toda clase de atenciones a su piel dorada. Al principio, la resistencia era evidente, sus sentimientos eran honestos, amaba al Rey, literalmente le rendía una pleitesía y una total adoración, por lo que al inicio, todo fue muy confuso.

El vestido después de unos minutos estaba a sus pies y los dedos de Eruvin se hundían en su cavidad húmeda. Levi por su parte besaba su espalda mientras tomaba sus pechos por detrás, apretándolos, masajéandolos en círculos para luego pellizcar con fuerza sus pezones, a sabiendas que eso ponía a punto a su esposa para entrar en ella con facilidad. Le había enseñado todo lo que sabía a la reina, siendo ésta aún una jovencita virgen y al desflorarla, de inmediato dio cuenta de la pasión sexual oculta en su cuerpo, la misma pasión con que le era inevitable pelear o buscar pleito con cualquiera de los soldados en cuanto sentía que alguien le faltaba al respeto. Su esposo entonces, mientras ella pensaba estas cosas, la tomó de un brazo y la jaló, desnuda. Tomó su mano y vistiendo únicamente las sandalias romanas, la condujo a la enorme cama en medio del salón invitándola con una copa de oro rebosante del mejor vino. Eruvin caminó, mucho más alto que el propio Rey, detrás de la reina y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Las acciones eran extrañamente curiosas e indescifrables para la reina, que después de apurar la segunda copa de vino (copa que ella misma se sirvió), decidió no cuestionar. Si eran acciones imputables o no al Rey, era algo que no importaba. Lo que hiciera, estaba bien hecho y lo aceptaría.

Desnuda, su lisa piel brillaba bajo los rayos de la luz mortecina de las velas, que hacían extrañas formas en las sombras formadas por los cortinajes que rodeaban la cama. Su esposo la inclinó, besándola y entonces la obligó a dar la cara a Eruvin, quien, al ver el movimiento de la reina hacia él, se acostó junto a ella, y la atrajo a su cuerpo firme con uno de sus brazos. Sus músculos perfectos la hicieron sentir entonces mínima y reducida, pero ni siquiera ante esto se dejó de mostrar orgullosa y altiva. No hablaba una palabra en absoluto y Levi entonces se acercó a su esposa, desnudo ya de su túnica y el traje y sin mediar palabra alguna con ella, la penetró por detrás de una vez, hasta el fondo, como si conociera perfectamente el camino entre la piel de sus glúteos y su ano aún sin dilatar. El ateniense sostuvo a la reina, mientras ésta lanzaba un grito desgarrador, como si literalmente las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo se hubieran roto, crispadas. La reina no pudo evitar que de sus ojos, emergieran enormes lágrimas que cubrieron su rostro con un efecto casi inmediato. El rey, impasible, comenzó a moverse, rasgándola, y a la tercer o cuarta embestida, su miembro estaba rojo pero no se detuvo. Palmeó con dulzura las caderas de Zoe, que jadeaba mientras el guerrero ateniense acariciaba sus pechos con dulzura, lamiéndolos mientras su otra mano jugueteaba con su sexo, desbordante de humedad. Entonces ella por fin comprendió _el juego_.

El Rey estaba entregándola de forma temporal y momentánea a cambio de algo.

De no ser así, entonces no habría estado presente. Porque la reina sabía muy bien que el Rey jamás habría entrado en ella por otro orificio que no fuese el de su sexo, a menos que tratara de conservarlo intacto o en su defecto para sí mismo. Era demandante y posesivo como amante y no había duda de que, lo que estaba haciendo, era una señal de algo.

_Estaba haciéndole creer al ateniense que estaba aceptando sus condiciones_.

La Reina jadeó con fuerza, atrayendo por fin al ateniense por el cuello y lo besó con fuerza y profundidad. Sus pechos bailaban al ritmo de las embestidas, que poco a poco dejaban de ser dolorosas y Eruvin entonces, casi como si hubiesen planeado ya cada movimiento entre ambos, con ayuda del Rey alzaron de lado a la reina y abriendo su pierna izquierda hacia un costado, sin quitarse siquiera nada de sus ropajes, la penetró con más de la mitad de su miembro rígido, de un tamaño que al parecer de la reina no era nada despreciable y se dejó mover a antojo de ambos. Los dos entraban y salían, gruñendo y jadeando, tocándola con lascivia, en tanto ésta de pronto iba alejando de su mente los inminentes pensamientos bélicos que acompañaban al escenario que se desenvolvía. De pronto se detuvo y ambos hombres salieron de ella. Se acercó, ignorando a Eruvin y besó en los labios a su propio esposo, introduciendo su lengua, acercando sus pechos a su pecho, acariciando su miembro y se lo metió en la boca, succionándolo y limpiándolo de su propia sangre. El ateniense, hincándose, entró entonces en su vagina nuevamente, moviéndose como un semental sobre ella, usando sus caderas marcadas a su antojo para darse placer. Esto no pasó desapercibido para el rey que le dirigió la palabra entonces al ateniense, al parecer sin poder aguantar no hacer lo mismo:

- Quítate. Es mía.

El ateniense se retiró de inmediato, sonriendo de lado. Sabía de la obsesión del rey por su reina y le era evidente que en ese momento se sentía disminuido ante él, pero esa impresión duró muy poco.

Vamos a entrar los dos en ti. Levántate – y de forma incoherente, robó un beso sumamente delicado de los labios de su esposa, que jadeaba y estaba incluso sonrojada, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

Ésta respondió de inmediato a la orden. Se puso en pie y entonces el ateniense la apretó contra sí, a lo que Levi la tomó por la cadera abriéndola de piernas y levantándola. De una estocada penetró nuevamente su ano, el que comenzó nuevamente a sangrar profusamente, cosa que al rey no le importó en absoluto. En ningún momento permitió que el ateniense siquiera tocara esa parte del ser de la reina. Por su parte Eruvin succióno de los pechos de Zoe, mientras esta jadeaba y gemía sin control, como un animal herido en las praderas. De pronto metió sus manos por detrás de sus muslos y la levantó más para penetrarla.

Sostenida por 4 fuertes brazos, estaba siendo embestida con furia por ambos hombres, entre los que la única interacción fueron miradas. La reina prácticamente era incapaz de contener sus gemidos y mudas súplicas y se abrazaba al ateniense, que la mirada inclemente, sin decir palabra. Su esposo en cambio, a pesar de lo poco que hablaba por lo corriente, le decía toda clase de halagos por la estrechez de sus cavidades, la dulzura de su olor o lo mucho que le gustaba escucharla suplicar. Zoe se llevaba la mano a los labios y humedecía sus dedos como si fuesen juntos el propio miembro de su marido, el que deseaba. Temía casi aceptar que estaba disfrutando del sexo con ambos varones.

Entonces el rey hizo un gesto a Eruvin y llevaron a la reina a su cama.

Ante su rostro, hincados en la cama frente a ella, uno por cada lado, ofrecieron sus miembros a la reina.

- Límpialos y deja que Eruvin termine en ti. Yo observaré.

La reina se alarmó y miró a los ojos a su esposo, pero éste, con voluntad férrea, sólo la observó. Ella hizo lo que le ordenó. Lamió el miembro de su esposo, succionándolo con placer y tomó el pene de Eruvin metiéndoselo a la boca, saboreando por entero. Ya tenía tal tamaño que quería meterlo en ella y así lo hizo, moviéndose con violencia. Era evidente y notó que el ateniense también estaba al borde del orgasmo. Se movió sobre ella hasta que su semen la llenó por dentro, caliente y espeso, a lo que la soberana sentía tal asco que intentó escabullirse mientras Eruvin y Levi se despedían. El guerrero ateniense estaba acomodándose las espadas y agradeció con un gesto a Levi, quien lo miró, al darle el ateniense la espalda, como si fuese a aniquilarlo.

Miró a su esposo interrogante, una vez se hubo asegurado que el soldado ateniense se había ido y el rey subió sobre ella abriéndole las piernas, acariciando su sexo y la entrada de su ano sodomizado. Entonces elevó la vista y la miró insondablemente, como si quisiera sacar algún tipo de confesión de ella.

- ¿Lo has disfrutado?

Tratando de descifrar la actitud de su rey, acarició su mejilla y le atrajo hacia sí, aprisionándole entre sus brazos, que sí, eran fuertes.

- No lo he disfrutado. ¿No me has visto llorar?

- Te he escuchado gemir como me gusta. Y me gustaría si es que no lo hubiera provocado otro hombre. Y menos un ateniense afeminado.

La reina sonrió y se dejó penetrar de inmediato abriendo las piernas para dejar que fuese su rey quien lavase su humillación aparente.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Quería saber si esos atenienses son buenos o no para acompañarnos.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- He consultado al oráculo. Podemos ganar a Jerjes.

Pero la Reina observó la verdad en los ojos del Rey.

_Era un hecho que no volverían a verse._

Se abrazó al cuerpo perfecto del Rey de Esparta y le dejó entrar en ella una y otra vez, con fuerza, sin limitarse, gritando, jadeando, entregándose por completo.

_Fue ésta la despedida. _

_El saldo: Una reina fuerte viuda y un Rey Muerto convirtiéndose en leyenda._

* * *

_Dejen reviews y muchas gracias por leer!_

_Kat ~_


End file.
